


Matching

by rollingday_s



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Just Junba being precious, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12581464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rollingday_s/pseuds/rollingday_s
Summary: When Jun and Aiba go shopping for a last minute Hallowen party, they get stuck with the same, matching costume.





	Matching

**Author's Note:**

> Hello *waves* Long time no see! I come back with a piece (get it? Peace. Piece! Ah! *hides*) offering: a short and fluffy and lightly Halloween themed Junba one-shot. I don't know if you've heard, but apparently Aiba and Jun ended up buying the same jacket in the same colour, and Aiba is embarrassed to be seen wearing it because he fears the others' comments, so he never does. Nevertheless, Jun keeps on wearing it, which is adorable, so this story is inspired by that.  
> You can wait for another one-shot by the end of the day by the way! :D I'm just putting off posting it because my mind still doesn't know if it wants it to end the way it already is, or if it wants things to degenerate and boost that PG rating up… ~~What is wrong with my mind? *shakes head*~~  
>  Happy Halloween everyone! :D
> 
> **Also posted on[Dreamwidth](https://rollingdayscomm.dreamwidth.org/14194.html)**

“Sorry, it’s the only one we have in this size.”

The clerk takes one of the two costumes and shows it to them. Then he takes the other one and put them both on the table next to him. Aiba observes the mantel black as night twirling as it lands on the table, the red embroidered vest with pearl white buttons resting on top of the black velvet pants, and the little plastic bag with the fake vampire teeth and coloured contacts dangling from the hanger. Next to him, Jun holds out a hand to touch the velvety material, his look inquisitorial, brushing the fabric expertly, pulling at the seams to test their strength. When he seems to be satisfied with the costume, he slightly nods.

“We’ll take them both then.”

Aiba makes an incredulous sound. “But Jun,” he whispers to him as the smiling clerk is already folding the costumes to put them in two identical bags, “we can’t buy the same costume for the party. It’s even the same colour!”

Jun scrolls his shoulders. “It’s just a costume, Masaki. There will be a lot of vampire costumes around, we won’t even be the only ones.”

Aiba wants to protest some more, but Jun has already gotten out his credit card to pay, so he reluctantly takes out his wallet too. He already knows Nino and Sho will tease him so much tonight, but he doesn’t know how to tell Jun that he doesn’t want to buy a twin costume because they will look like boyfriends – which they aren’t, much to his chagrin.

They pay separately, Jun with his credit card and Aiba with cash, and they go out of the store with the clerk’s ‘please come back again’ ringing in their ears. Aiba distractedly follows Jun out in the streets, his hat lowered on his eyes as much as possible, his mind imagining every possible scenario for tonight’s Halloween party.

Jun is going to look dashingly handsome in the vampire costume, even more than Aiba will, he thinks. They haven’t tried on the costumes in the store, but he can already imagine the way the red vest will hug his torso perfectly, the white shirt underneath just slightly unbuttoned, the mantel casually draped on top, the dark velvety pants fitting his butt and legs to a T. But it’s not the comparison that worries Aiba. He perfectly knows Jun is the most handsome man in the world, and he doesn’t mind losing the title to him. No, what worries Aiba are the comments Nino and Sho are going to make on the fact that they went shopping together for Halloween costumes and came back with the same exact vampire suit.

Aiba sighs a little inwardly. He has never regretted having confided in his friends about his crush on Jun that much. Once they had bought the same bomber jacket at some store, and when Sho and Nino had gotten wind of it, they had teased him to no end. As a result, Aiba never wore that jacket when the five of them were meeting up, just to be sure they never ended up wearing the same thing. And it didn’t help that Jun, on the other hand, would continuously wear that jacket day in and day out, without a care in the world that his bandmate might show up with the same item of clothing as his.

If only Toma hadn’t decided to throw this party together at the last minute, he thinks, they could have found two different costumes for tonight. Instead, their friend had invited everyone that morning, and Toma never ever takes no for an answer. That meant that Jun and Aiba, who had to work till the evening, didn’t have much choice unless one of them wanted to look silly in a sheet with two holes cut out to make out the eyes.

Jun stops in front of Aiba’s car and leans against the passenger’s seat. Aiba, who is still distracted by his own thoughts, stops short of bumping into him at the last second.

“Are you okay, Masaki?” Jun asks, a bit concerned. It’s been years since Jun has started calling him by his first name, but Aiba is still not used to it. Every time he feels even more nervous. Nevertheless, he nods earnestly and smiles brightly.

“Peachy,” he says as he circles his car back to the driver’s seat and gets in.

Jun gets in after him and takes out his phone to check for messages.

“Toma said everyone’s already there,” he says, and Aiba knows that ‘everyone’ means the rest of Arashi, “do you mind if we stop by your house to change and go together? We’ll save some time.”

“Sure,” Aiba mumbles, as he starts the car.

All the way home, Jun stares at his phone looking for vampire make-up. He has brought one of the make-up artists’ case from work after having promised to bring it back safely the next day. Aiba knows that the girl only let him borrow it because she was head over heels for Jun.

Aiba pulls up in the driveway at the same time as his and Jun’s phones vibrate with a message.

“It’s Nino,” Jun says as they get out of the car and walk to the door. “Sent a photo on the group of Ohno dressed as a fisherman.”

Aiba laughs. “What’s so horrific in that?”

“When the agency finds out he’s been tanning again, that will be horrific,” Jun states with a grin.

Jun gets down to business the second they’re inside. He asks Aiba if he can freshen himself first, and doesn’t even wait for a reply before he’s in the bathroom with his make-up case and his costume.

Left alone, Aiba stares at the bag in his hands and bites his bottom lip, trying to come to terms with the fact that he and Jun will have to wear the same costume after all, and that he will be mocked to no end about it.

His phone vibrates again, but this time he sees that it’s not a group message, but a private message from Nino.

_Are you too busy helping Jun out of his costume to come?_

And then, _Or maybe you are coming after all ;)_

Aiba types up a reply quickly.

_Ah-ha very funny Nino  
We’re just at my house getting ready_

Aiba pockets his phone and pouts. Maybe he could find an old costume that he could wear again this year instead of going as a vampire? He goes to his bedroom and drops the bag on the bed before opening his closet.

There are several Hawaiian shirts in the back that he bought that one time they were having a sale. If he asked Jun to make him look scary with some make-up, he could improvise a tourist from hell kind of costume, maybe. Or he could dress up as werewolf or something if he wore the furry cat pyjama Ohno once gave him for Christmas – as a joke, he hopes, but he’s still not completely sure because you never know with Ohno – but he doubts something that soft would look even remotely intimidating. He’s so deep in his thoughts that he doesn’t even hear the bathroom door opening, or Jun’s steps as he comes into his bedroom.

“So you do have it.”

Aiba jumps on the spot. “Jun,” he says turning around, “I didn’t hear… oh, you look, uhm, great.”

Jun is leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed on his chest. He has the vampire costume on and, as Aiba imagined, it does look amazing on him and even more. His eyes are red thanks to the coloured contacts, but he still doesn’t have the fake fangs on, even though he has already drawn some blood trickling down his chin with a red pencil.

“You still have it,” Jun says again, not moving from his spot.

“I… what?”

The other man steps forward to reach into the closet. Aiba observes as Jun takes out a jacket and shows it to him.

“You still have the jacket we bought together that one time.”

Aiba lowers his gaze. “Of course I do, I love it.”

Jun snorts. “Then why don’t you ever wear it?”

Aiba scratches his neck as he accurately avoids looking into the other man’s eyes. “You have the same one and you love wearing it, so I didn’t want it to become embarrassing if we ended up wearing it on the same day.”

“So you’re not wearing it because I wear it all the time?” Jun repeats, and Aiba nods a little flustered. “You’re such an idiot,” the younger man scoffs. “I’ve been wearing it a lot precisely because I wanted us to have it on at the same time.”

“What? What do you mean?”

Now it’s Jun’s time to avoid Aiba’s gaze. “I even called the costume store today and asked them to lie and say there was only the same vampire suit available in our size. Which, now that I say it, sounds completely stupid but it made sense at the time,” his voice trails off.

Aiba stares at him dumbfounded. “Why would you do that?”

Jun crosses his arms again, but still doesn’t dare to look at him. “You never had any issues wearing the same things Nino and Sho-kun have. Heck, you even bought Sho-kun matching underwear and made a schedule with him so you can wear them on the same day,” he stutters.

“Jun,” Aiba starts, still incredulous, “are you… jealous?”

The other man blushes in an instant. “Shut up and wear the stupid costume, Masaki,” he yells and storms out of the room.

Aiba remains frozen just for a second before he brings his hand to his mouth to muffle his laugh. He takes his phone from his pocket, and texts Nino.

_On second thought, we might be a little late_

He leaves his phone on the bed to run after Jun and doesn’t see the messages on the group chat a second later.

_Finally! Congrats you two. I still hope you’ll bring me shopping with you the next time, though._

_Sho-chan, stop trying to crash their dates  
Leader owes me 50 bucks by the way_

_Aw Jun-kun I had a bet with Nino that you would pick me :(_

Jun doesn’t even have the time to reply before he feels Aiba's arms closing around his waist.

“Jun-chan,” he whispers in his ear happily. “From now on, I’ll only wear things that match with you.”

Jun slaps his hands away and turns around. “Idiot,” he repeats, but Aiba smiles at him and he feels like melting. “Let’s start with that costume.”

He grabs Aiba’s hands and pulls him to the bedroom again. He will definitely raid Aiba’s closet looking for matching things starting tomorrow, but for tonight he’ll make do.


End file.
